Daddy Loves You Too, Eponine
by fandomspazz
Summary: Gavroche (21) is older than Eponine (5) and takes care of her like a daughter. Modern AU I'm really bad at summaries. Lots of fluff included. NOT E/E, no romance
1. Chapter 1

**Background info: Eponine is 5, Gavroche is 21, Enjolras is 18, Combeferre is somewhere around 28. This is a modern AU. Eponine, Enjolras, and Combeferre are the main characters and Gavroche is kind of a main character.**

* * *

**Random fanfic I started... I hope you like it!**

When the Thenardiers had another baby, Gavroche knew he had to get himself and the child away from their parents. Life had not been easy for Gavroche. He was his parents' slave. He raised himself. Gavroche took the girl, Eponine, and went to the streets, having disowned his parents. He was sixteen at the time. Finding work was not easy. Once he found work, Gavroche bought an apartment and started law school. While there, he met some of his soon to be closest friends, a group that called themselves Les Amis de l'ABC. He was twenty one and Eponine was five. By that time, Gavroche had found himself with a large sum of money. He and Eponine were living comfortably in their home. Gavroche raised Eponine. He taught her how to walk and how to talk.

One night shortly after teaching her to speak, Gavroche was putting Eponine to bed when he heard her say, "Goodnight Daddy, I love you."

He replied, "Goodnight Eponine, Daddy loves you too."

Gavroche could not believe Eponine wanted to call him Daddy. He was touched and never wanted her to call him anything else. From that moment, Gavroche decided he would care for his sister as a daughter. Now, he couldn't think of her as anything other than his little girl.

Normally, after putting Eponine to bed, Gavroche would go watch television and go to bed himself, later. But tonight, he had to finish researching a case he was working on with Courfeyrac. The young lawyer was up very late into the night and ended up falling asleep at his desk. When suddenly, he felt something pulling at his leg. It was Eponine. She had tears running down her face and was shaking. She had her teddy bear with a flower in its hand, a present from Jehan, trailing behind her. Gavroche pulled her up onto his knee and wiped away her tears.

"What's wrong, princess?" he asked her.

"I had a bad dream, Daddy." she answered.

"Shh...It'll be okay, baby, you're okay...everything will be alright...I'm here...go back to sleep..." he whispered a comforting mantra of words in her ears.

Eponine leaned into Gavroche's shoulder and the man began to stroke her hair. He got up and took her back to her room, laying her in bed.

He was about to leave when he heard, "Stay Daddy, don't go."

Gavroche just couldn't say no, Eponine was a little angel. He lifted her into his arms and sat down on her bed, letting her lay on his lap. Eponine fell asleep instantly. Gavroche watched her small chest rise and fall until he too fell asleep.

**disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables**

**Sorry it was so short. The next chapters are longer. (which I will most likely post later)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the reviews and follows! It really means a lot! This chapter is a bit more fluffy. Hehe just wait until the next one...**

* * *

Eponine loved Marius Pontmercy. Whenever Les Amis were together at the Musain, she would always sit next to him. She would spend time making him laugh or trying to count his freckles. To no avail, however, for the girl could not count past thirty. Every time Marius left, Eponine would give him a big hug.

"I'll miss you, Marius." she would say.

"I'll miss you too, Eponine." he would reply.

On a certain Friday night after Marius left, Eponine went to sit down next to Grantaire. He was drawing, and thankfully, sober.

"What are you drawing?" she asked.

"I draw what I see." Grantaire replied.

"Will you draw me?" Eponine inquired.

"Sure."

Grantaire flipped to a clean page in his sketchbook and began drawing Eponine. When he finished, he showed the drawing to her.

"I love it! It's so pretty! Thank you!" Eponine exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Eponine. Would you like to keep it?"

"Can I? Sure!" the girl said.

"And for being such a great model-... Waitress! Ah, yes, can I get two cookies and two glasses of milk?" the artist wondered.

She nodded "I'll be right back with those, sir."

Grantaire handed her some money with a thank you and the waitress walked away.

"Come here, Eponine." Grantaire stated, patting his leg.

Eponine scooted a bit closer, sat on the young artist's lap, and leaned back against his chest. The waitress returned with Grantaire's order.

"Here you are, sir. Is this little cutie your daughter?" the waitress asked. Eponine beamed.

"No, she's my friend's. The one talking to the blonde in red."

"Oh, well she's adorable! Have a nice night!" On that note, she left to attend to the other customers. Eponine was still smiling. The pair ate their cookies and drank their milk and soon Eponine was sleeping on Grantaire's chest. He picked her up so she was hugging his chest and he carried her over to where Gavroche, Enjolras and Combeferre were standing. Grantaire handed the sleeping child to his friend and then went back to drawing his surroundings. Enjolras looked on at the two family members with admiration.

"Would you like to hold her, Enjolras?" Gavroche asked the eighteen year old as his phone rang.

"Uhm, I don't really know how to." he replied uneasily.

"Just put an arm under her knees and another arm under her back. It's easy!" Gavroche told him as he handed Eponine to Enjolras and walked away to answer his phone.

Enjolras did as Gavroche instructed and decided to sit down with her. He sat with her for ten minutes until he noticed Gavroche and Combeferre staring at him with smiles on their faces. Enjolras got up and began to make his way over to his friends when he realized his sudden movement woke Eponine. She immediately looked around in fear after noticing Enjolras was holding her, not Gavroche or Grantaire. She started wailing and crying.

"Let me down, monsieur!" she screamed, "Daddy! I want Daddy! Where is he?" Eponine ran around, not seeing Gavroche.

Enjolras offered his hand to the girl and said he would take her to her Daddy.

She swatted his hand away and shrieked, "Get away from me!"

Her eyes finally landed on Gavroche and she flung herself at him. Gavroche pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back.

"Shh... I'm here now... That was just Enjolras... He's not going to hurt you..."

Enjolras, meanwhile, was heartbroken. He sulked over to a table in the corner of the Café and massaged his temples. A worried Combeferre came to where Enjolras was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Papa," Enjolras began, "what is wrong with me? Why did Eponine run from me?"

Combeferre had adopted Enjolras when the latter was ten and the boy had since taken to calling Combeferre "Papa". Combeferre knew Enjolras best and knew he could cheer Enjolras up. When he looked up though, there were tears on Enjolras' face.

"There is nothing wrong with you, she was just scared." Comebeferre tried.

"No, Papa, she told me to get away from her."

"I don't think she knows who you are, Enj." continued the older man, using a nickname.

"I introduced myself when Gavroche first brought her here."

"That was three years ago, she probably doesn't remember that. Plus, after you did that, you hid behind me. You used to be very shy." Combeferre reminded.

"We needn't speak of that, Papa."

Enjolras' tears were drying up and his "papa" was laughing. At that time, Gavroche entered the area with a calmed down Eponine gripping a few of his fingers. She let go of Gavroche and threw herself at Enjolras. The boy was surprised at first but then responded with a huge hug.

"I'm sorry, Enjolras." Eponine said into his shoulder.

"What are you sorry for, darling?" prompted Gavroche.

"I'm sorry for being a big meanie and not letting you take me back to Daddy. You always frown and look mad so I thought you might hurt me." she finished.

Enjolras could not believe he let himself look angry all the time. He had scared a child for Pete's sake! From that moment on he vowed to smile more often.

"I accept your apology. I'm sorry for scaring you, I would never hurt you. I'm just busy a lot of the time and work is hard. It made me very sad to think you were scared of me and didn't like me. I cried and needed my Papa to make me happy again, just like you. Now that I think about it, we are quite alike, non?"

"Oui, we are. I like you. You should come to where me and Daddy live sometime. We can play with my toys!" Eponine suggested.

"I'm sure we can do that soon." agreed Gavroche, "Now let's get you home, ma belle fleur. It's late and I'm sure your newfound friend is tired as well. Farewell, mon amis."

Gavroche drove home and put Eponine to bed. Enjolras and Combeferre went home too.

Enjolras went to bed and just as he was falling asleep, he called out, "Goodnight, Papa."

Just as Eponine was falling asleep and Gavroche was leaving her room, he heard her say, "Goodnight, Daddy"

* * *

(disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables)

**I've already written chapter 3. I'll post it tomorrow.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fluff! I love this chapter! It's more Enjolras and Combeferre but I love it. **

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and Eponine was ready to play. She asked Gavroche if he would text Enjolras to find out if he would come over and play with her.

G: Eponine wants to know if you'll come over and play with her.

E: Absolutely! Be there in 30?

G: Sounds good. Bring 'Ferre. I need to run some errands. So if you two wouldn't mind watching her while I'm gone...

E: Of course not! See you soon!

G: Okay, bye!

"Is he coming, Daddy?" Eponine inquired.

"Yes, he and 'Ferre are coming in half an hour." Gavroche replied.

Eponine ate blueberry pancakes for breakfast and put on her favorite pink dress. Shortly after, Enjolras and Combeferre arrived.

"Enjolras! 'Ferre!" the child shrieked with delight.

Enjolras got down on his knees and gave Eponine a hug. Gavroche made his way towards the door.

"I'm going to run some errands. I'll be back in a few hours." Gavroche said.

Eponine ran over and hugged him too. "Goodbye Daddy! See you soon!"

"You have fun, little girl." he ruffled her hair in response.

Gavroche left, leaving Eponine with Combeferre and Enjolras.

"So what do you want to do?" Enjolras asked.

"Let's play hide and seek!" the girl suggested.

"Okay, Papa, you count and we'll hide." Enjolras said.

Combeferre began to count. Enjolras and Eponine ran in opposite directions.

"Ready or not, here I come!" exclaimed Combeferre.

He walked into Eponine's room and saw a blanket and pillow fort on her bed. A soft giggling was coming from inside it.

"Hmm... Where could Eponine be? I don't see her... She must not be in here..." Combeferre murmured in fake concern.

He went to look for Enjolras who was nowhere to be found.

Combeferre returned to Eponine's room and decided to look in the pillow fort and with mock surprise, yell, "Found you!" to Eponine who was laughing and smiling.

"Where is Enjolras?" she said through her laughter.

"I don't know... We have to find him!" Combeferre replied.

They walked through the apartment in search of their friend. They finally found him behind the couch, half asleep.

Combeferre pulled him out with a "Come on, Enjy." and then retreated to sitting on the couch.

"Don't call me that. 'M coming..." he answered.

Enjolras sat on the couch as well, laying his head on Combeferre's shoulder. Within mere seconds he was fast asleep.

"He needs to sleep more." Combeferre said, referring to Enjolras.

"Sometimes, in the morning, I find Daddy sleeping with his head on the big desk in his office. He is always surprised when I wake him up and he looks around before getting up." Eponine explained.

"When I go to sleep very late at night, I always check to make sure Enjolras is in his bed and not at his desk. If he is at his desk, I have to get him into bed because sleeping like that makes your neck hurt. These are the times when Enjolras shows things he only shows to me; emotions. I wake him, he whimpers. I pull his very small and slight figure into my arms. I pet his hair, rub his back.

'Shh... It's okay... You can go back to sleep soon...' I whisper.

'I'm sleepy, Papa.' he tells me through tears.

He is crying by now. I let him cry. Cry onto my shoulder, hold onto me. I bring him over to his bed, lay him down, and pull a blanket over him.

I hear, 'Goodnight, Papa.'

He always requests that I hold his hand until he is back asleep. Enjolras might be eighteen, but sometimes I swear he's not a day over five years old." Combeferre says, reminiscing.

Enjolras stirs, having been awake for quite a bit of Combeferre's monologue. Eponine rubs her eyes with a yawn.

"Are you tired Eponine? Here, let me bring you to your room, mademoiselle." Enjolras tells her, taking her hand.

Over an hour later, Enjolras had still not emerged. Combeferre got up and went to see what was going on. Both Eponine and Enjolras were napping in the pillow and blanket fort on the girl's bed. Combeferre took a picture with his phone.

"Not a day over five years old." he repeated to himself with a smile.

Combeferre left the room and decided to send the picture to Gavroche. In reply, Combeferre received a call from Gavroche.

"Did you get my picture?" the former inquired.

"Yes, they are so cute. Are both of them sleeping on Eponine's bed in the fort?" the latter told, replying.

"Mhmm, Enjolras is small. As I was just telling Eponine, sometimes I swear Enjolras is not a day over five years old." Combeferre answered.

He heard a noise coming from the edge of the room but ignored it.

"Well Eponine just loves him now." Gavroche responded.

"Probably because he really, truly is a little five year old boy at heart. He's my five year old boy." Combeferre said with a teary eyed smile.

He turned towards the noise and saw Enjolras shuffling into the room.

"Both of them are so cute. Anyways, I've got to go. I'll be there soon. Bye." Gavroche told Combeferre, hanging up the phone.

"So I'm your little boy now?" Enjolras asked, having heard the end of Combeferre and Gavroche's conversation.

"You've always been my little boy and you always will be." Combeferre answered, pulling Enjolras into his embrace. "You know you can leave." he continued.

"What do you mean?" the confused young man asked.

"You're eighteen. You don't need a legal guardian anymore. You can take care of yourself, leave me."

It killed Combeferre to say that. Enjolras really was like his child. Combeferre took care of him when he was sick, helped him with homework. Enjolras was his little boy.

"I would never leave you, Papa. Whether we're actually related or not, you always have been and always will be my papa and I will always be your little boy." Enjolras said, tightening the embrace.

Eponine walked in and decided to join in the hug. She grabbed Enjolras and Combeferre's legs. When Gavroche came back, he entered this scene.

Once Eponine realized he was there she ran over to him, yelling, "Daddy! You're back!"

"Yes, sweetie, I'm back. Did you have fun?" Gavroche told her.

"Yeah, Daddy!"

"I saw you took a nap. So did Enjolras."

Enjolras had since pulled away from Combeferre and was now blushing wildly while slightly hiding behind him.

"How did you know, Daddy?" Eponine wondered in awe.

"I just know."

"We best be going now. Bye." Combeferre explained.

Eponine gave Enjolras one last hug.

"Goodbye, Enjolras. You should sleep more." she said to him.

With a laugh, Enjolras told her, "Okay, I will. Goodbye Eponine."

* * *

**(disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really loved writing it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! It's been a long time, I know. But I'll try to update more often. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (By the way, the italics are a flashback)**

* * *

Gavroche remembered when he was Eponine's age. He had to work constantly and was lucky if he got a piece of bread.

"Go sweep the floors, you little rat!"

"Wash the windows!"

His parents were not kind. Gavroche was glad he could raise Eponine in a better way. At that moment, she came into Gavroche's room and hopped up onto his large queen size bed.

"Can we have pancakes, Daddy?" she asked.

"Sure, let me get up and I'll make them."

Gavroche got up, got dressed, and went into the kitchen. When he got there, he discovered Eponine trying to get ingredients out. After the pancakes were made, Gavroche drew a smiley face on Eponine's with whipped cream. She giggled at the sight.

"A girl as sweet as you always needs something sweet." Gavroche quoted.

That's what Courfeyrac told her every time he bought her candy.

* * *

_Courfeyrac walked into the apartment and was immediately greeted by Eponine. _

_"Do you want to go to the candy shop, Eponine?"_

_"Yes!" she replied with much excitement. _

_Courfeyrac checked with Gavroche and then they were off. Eponine got onto Courfeyrac's back seeing as she could not walk far without getting tired. _

_"Which kind do you want, mademoiselle?" Courf asked. _

_"I think the chocolate ones." Eponine answered. _

_"Okay, sounds good. Do you want to get something for Daddy?"_

_"That would be nice." the girl answered. _

_"Which kind for him?"_

_"Daddy likes gummy bears."_

_Courfeyrac collected chocolates for Eponine, gummy bears for Gavroche, and gum balls for himself before walking over to the cash register. The cashier was a young man a bit older than Courfeyrac with a moustache. _

_"Are you in charge of this young man, little lady?" the cashier asked. _

_Eponine nodded. _

_"Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, we don't want his mamma getting mad." he joked. _

_"I'll make sure, monsieur." Eponine said, very seriously. _

_Courf then paid for the candy and Eponine resumed her position on his back. When they returned to the apartment, Eponine ran to where Gavrocge was sitting. _

_"Daddy! Look at what me an' 'Fey bought! We got candy! There's gummy bears for you, chocolate for me, an' gum balls for Courf!"_

_"Merci, belle. Did you say thank you to Courfeyrac?" Gavroche said. _

_"Not yet," Eponine told him, going back to where Courfeyrac was standing, "Thank you Courf!"_

_"No problem, a girl as sweet as you always needs something sweet." he responded. _

_"You spoil her, Courf." Gavroche told his friend. _

_"And you don't? I really don't mind." Courfeyrac said, "Ah well, I best be going. Enjoy the candy." he continued. _

* * *

Eponine finished her pancakes and ran off. Mere seconds later, Gavroche heard a loud thud and a scream. He ran to Eponine's room and saw her on the floor with her forearm clutched in her opposite hand, tears streaming down her face.

"I fell, Daddy! It hurts!" she exclaimed.

"Hush... Shhh... It's okay... You're going to be okay... Tell me, where does it hurt?" Gavroche cooed, joining her on the floor.

"My arm."

"How did you fall?"

"I was running, and I slipped."

"Let me call Joly."

Gavroche pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Joly, asking him to come over. The medical student was there in fifteen minutes.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"Eponine fell and hurt her arm. What do you make of it?" Gavroche answered.

"When you fell, Eponine, were your fingers curled or open?" Joly stated.

"Open."

"Can you straighten your arm at all?"

She tried to and winced in pain, her face contorting.

"No."

"You need to take her to the ER. She most likely has a broken bone." Joly diagnosed.

* * *

**(disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables)**

**I'm so excited to write the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. Here's another chapter. So don't kill me JCBoLt!**

**(disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables)**

* * *

Gavroche and Eponine drove to the hospital with Joly following. Upon their arrival, Joly took Eponine over to the waiting area and Gavroche went to the reception desk.

"How may I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"My sister has a broken bone." Gavroche answered, suddenly very nervous.

"Okay, here are the forms you need to fill out. The doctor will be with you shortly." she finished.

As it turns out, "shortly" was forty five minutes. Gavroche filled out the forms anxiously, for they asked about their parents. He hoped nobody would ask about them. (Fortunately, by the end of the visit, Gavroche was relieved nobody did.) The doctor came out and led the trio down a long hallway, Eponine thought it would never end. They finally entered a small room and Eponine was instructed to sit on a large table. The doctor asked her many questions. He at last decided that Eponine had a broken elbow. He wrapped it up in something called a splint, but it was only temporary. The man told Gavroche he would have to make an appointment with the orthopedist, a bone doctor. Gavroche then paid the man and he, Eponine, and Joly drove back to the apartment. Gavroche called the orthopedist and made an appointment for the next day. Joly left, telling him to text everyone once Eponine got her cast. The following day at the orthopedist, Eponine was asked to choose what color cast she wanted. Of course, she chose bright pink. The doctor told her that she could get it off in four weeks. Then he told her some rules.

"Don't put things, such as pencils, down it to scratch yourself. Don't be too rough. Don't get it wet." he recited, "But, you can let your friends sign it."

Eponine was delighted. On the way home, she rambled away.

"I'm going to get Marius, Enjolras, Combeferre, Grantaire, Joly, Jehan, Bossuet, Bahorel, Musichetta, and Cosette to sign it! Did I forget anyone, Daddy? Did I say Enjolras?"

"Do I get to sign it?" Gavroche asked.

"You get to sign it first!" she answered.

They arrived back at the apartment, and Gavroche found a sharpie. He signed "Daddy" on her cast with a heart.

"You should go lie down, Eponine, you must be tired." Gavroche suggested.

She bounded off into her room. Gavroche, meanwhile, texted all of his friends, telling them what happened along with saying Eponine wanted them all to sign her cast. Gavroche then asked if they wanted to meet at the Musain tonight to see Eponine. Everyone gladly replied yes. That night, when Eponine and Gavroche arrived at the Musain, they were surprised and found that all of their friends were already there.

"Get well soon, Eponine!" all of them chorused.

She was immediately showered with small gifts and cards. Everyone signed her cast in their own way; Jehan with his name and a flower, Grantaire with a looping "R". Eponine went around, gave everyone hugs, talked, but finally sat on Grantaire's lap, nearly falling asleep. When she did fall asleep, it was indeed on Grantaire's lap with her head against his chest. Gavroche had been conversing with everyone about many different things up until he saw a sly figure slip into the Musain. He thought it looked like- but no, it couldn't be. Just in case, Gavroche went over to where Combeferre was.

"In case anything happens, can you take care of Eponine? Courf has a key to my apartment." Gavroche whispered.

"Of course, but what could possibly happen?" Combeferre answered.

"Oh, nothing... Just in case." Gavroche said, drifting away.

He nonchalantly made his way over to the figure to get a better look. Much to his dismay, the figure was exactly who Gavroche thought it was.

"Hello, Father." Gavroche said curtly, his body suddenly rigid.

"Why, hello there... Would you mind coming outside with me? We need to have a little chat..." Thenardiar replied, a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

**hehehe. CLIFFY! Adios for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why hello hello hello. It's certainly been a while hasn't it?**

**Please ignore my awkward spelling of Thenardier... It switches every once in a while.**

* * *

"What do you want?" Gavroche asked.

"Only what's rightfully mine." Thenardiar answered.

"Which is?" Gavroche continued.

"The assistance of my ever so lovely children."

"How did you find me?" Gavroche inquired.

"Oh I never lost you," Thenardiar began, "I've seen you coming and going to and from the Musain. Now, where's the little girl?"

"She... died... On the streets..." Gavroche lied.

"No matter, you should be good enough." Thenardiar concluded.

"For what?" Gavroche wondered.

He was not answered, but forced into a car that sped away as soon as the men were in it. Gavroche feared for Eponine. The car stopped in an alley that had a small shack in it.

"I'm back!" Thenardiar yelled.

"Oh, hello," Mme. Thenardiar said, "Gavroche, hello darling."

"Mother." he said.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," she continued, entering the shack with Gavroche trailing, "This is Azelma, your youngest sister. She is a bit younger than Eponine. What happened to her, anyways?"

"She died." the son repeated.

"That's a shame. Say hello, Azelma."

"Hello, Gavroche. I didn't know I had a brother..." Azelma said.

"Anyways, onto business," Thenardiar said, leading Gavroche back outside, "I'm not letting you go. You are going to work for me. First job, go lift those boxes over there and move them around back. Don't waste time! I expect that done in an hour."

Gavroche went towards the boxes and picked the first one up. Gavroche was relatively strong, but these boxes were just far too heavy. How could this be done in an hour? He tried again and ended up dropping the box on his foot. It was winter and Gavroche did not have a coat on because he hasn't expected to leave the Café for long. In the end, he decided to drag each individual box to its place. Even then, they were still just as heavy. Once the hour was up, Thenardier came back out to drag him inside, ordering him to do more work outside. He was out there for hours with no coat. It was the middle of December. Eventually, he became so cold, he was no longer shivering. Gavroche feared the worst as he stumbled to the ground and everything went black.

"Where's Daddy?" Eponine asked, awakening from her slumber on top of Grantaire.

"Great question," Grantaire said, "Combeferre, where is Gavroche?"

"He was outside last time I checked, but that was a while ago. Let me go see if he's still there." Combeferre answered.

Combeferre went outside and found that Gavroche was in fact, not out there.

"Where could he have gone?" Combeferre wondered.

He then realized that Thenardier wasn't there either.

"He must have taken him!" the man concluded.

He ran back inside to Courfeyrac.

"Courf! Do you know where Gavroche's parents live?"

"Uhm... I think he mentioned an address once... Why?" Courfeyrac answered.

"Because I think Thenardier took him there. Oh he warned me too! He told me to take care of Eponine if anything happened! Ugh I should have seen this coming!" Combeferre said practically in hysterics.

"Calm down. I can take you there. Enjolras come here!" the other man yelled.

"Yes Courfeyrac?" Enjolras inquired.

"Watch Eponine. We're going out for a bit." Courfeyrac responded.

With that, the friends ran out to Courfeyrac's car, bringing Gavroche's jacket with them.

They got to the shack and saw a slumped figure. Combeferre paled as he got out and made his way over to it. It was Gavroche. He was glad to find that his friend was breathing, however the breaths were shallow. His heartbeat was weak and his skin was chilled to the touch. How long had Gavroche been laying here? Courfeyrac on the other hand, had begun to argue loudly with who Combeferre assumed to be Thenardier.

"We are taking him back and that's final! He is a grown man who can take care of himself!" Courfeyrac practically screamed, "Come on Combeferre, get Gavroche."

Combeferre carried Gavroche back to the car.

"I think we need to take him to the hospital... I think he has hypothermia..." the man said.

Courfeyrac sped down the road to the Emergency Room.

* * *

**disclaimer: I still don't own Les Misérables**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I think this story is starting to come to a close.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the final chapter of Daddy Loves You Too, Eponine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Courfeyrac and Combeferre arrived at the Emergency Room and Gavroche's breaths were getting more and more shallow by the minute. They ran inside and the doctor put him in the ICU immediately. They texted all of their friends who were there within twenty minutes. Enjolras had driven Eponine in Combeferre's car, currently, she was crying.

"Is my Daddy going to be okay?" she asked Enjolras.

"I don't know. I really don't. I'm sorry." he answered.

After waiting for an hour, the doctor came down the hallway and into the waiting room.

"I can allow two of you to go in and see him. Gavroche is not very stable at the moment, so it would be best not to excite him."

All of the friends unceremoniously pushed Combeferre and Eponine to the front of the crowd. The pair then walked to Gavroche's room and saw him laying in a whitewashed room with white sheets.

Combeferre went to Gavroche first.

"Hey, Gav," he started.

"Hi 'Ferre. If anything happens to me, can you take care of Eponine for me? Please? I don't want her out in the streets and just please don't let her starve," Gavroche said to the point, his voice hoarse.

"Of course, mon ami. I'd do anything. If something were to happen to you..." Combeferre trailed off but finally finding his voice again, "Eponine would live with Enjolras and I. She will not starve."

"Thank you," Gavroche finished.

"Anything," Combeferre followed.

Eponine saw an opportunity and took it.

"Are you okay Daddy? What's going on?" she questioned.

"I... I'm going... I'm going on a trip... And I don't know when I'm coming back... Just... Go live with Combeferre and Enjolras..." Gavroche tried.

"But what about you? I love you and I don't want you to leave" she answered.

"I'll be fine... Just don't forget, Daddy loves you too, Eponine." Gavroche finally stated.

With that, he closed his eyes and the steady beat of the heart monitor turned to one long beeping noise.

Eponine began screaming and Combeferre had to carry put of the room. They got back to the waiting room and all Combeferre did was shake his head slowly and sink into a chair.

At Gavroche's funeral, all of them cried, a lot. Then the time for speeches came around.

"Gavroche was a great man, he was so caring and he loved all of us. We're all just going to miss him so much and..." Courfeyrac choked up, "he was my best friend... I'm sorry... I just can't... I'm sorry," with that, he walked back to his seat.

More speeches followed in a similar fashion to Courfeyrac's and when it all concluded, Gavroche was buried and everyone went home to cry some more.

*Ten years later*

Eponine's POV:

Ten years ago today, my father died. We are going to visit his grave. Combeferre has been taking care of me. He says he has something to tell me when we return.

The visit is somber. Everyone is crying and leaving flowers. Enjolras holds onto me and we cry together. Once we get back home, Combeferre and Enjolras sit down next to each other, and I across from them.

"Eponine, Gavroche, who you know as your father, was, ah, not your father... Exactly..." Combeferre begins, "He was your, ahm, your brother."

I am shocked. I get up with a start, accidentally knocking over my chair, and run outside to the oak tree in the backyard I always used to climb. I sit in a limb towards the middle to think when I hear rustling next to me. It's Enjolras, joining me.

"Hey, Eponine, I know this is hard to comprehend but-"

"Why did no one tell me earlier?" I interrupt.

"We decided- well... We thought you were too young. I'm sorry. We thought it would be best," he admits.

And I guess it was best. Even if he's not here with me now, I know my father, pardon me, my brother, is watching over me. I will always remember him even though I knew him so long ago. Les Amis won't let me forget. Les Amis... Mes* Amis. Mes amis who only want me to be happy.

I will be happy, I will be strong, I will never forget. Because in my heart, I know that,

"Daddy loves you too, Eponine."

* * *

**mes= my**

**disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables**

**I hope you liked this story overall, please review if you did!**

**See you on the flip side,**

**The Spazz**


End file.
